Personal media recorders, such as digital video recorders (DVRs) may be popular partly because they allow users to view programs they would not otherwise be able to see, for example, due to schedule conflicts. Many personal media recorders allow users to schedule recording of particular programs using an electronic program guide. However, if a user desires to record a program that is not available in the electronic program guide, the user's options may be limited. For example, the user may have to search the electronic program guide periodically to determine whether the desired program is available.